You Can't Bet Your Heart
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Alfred gets into a bet where if he dates and gets into the bed of one Louise Beilschmidt, the smartest, strongest, and most quiet girl in his class, he will win a cash prize. Can he go through with it or will he give it up not to hurt her? USxfem!Germany
1. Chapter 1

Something that just came to mind while I was waiting for my dad to take me to my classes, that's all I have to say, well, that and I've been wanting to write a longer story of Alfred and Louise being together for a while now.

Summery: Alfred gets into a bet where if he dates and gets into the bed of one Louise Beilschmidt, the smartest, strongest, and most quiet girl in his class, he will win a cash prize. Can he go through with it or will he give it up not to hurt her?

Pairings: Alfred/ Louise, Gilbert/ Arthur, Ludwig/ Feliciano, other pairings to be told later

Warning: high school AU, cussing, possible lime scene, other stuff, OOC moments for characters but this is normal for stories on this site.

I own nothing but the plot and any OC characters

NOTE! Yes, both Ludwig and Louise (the female version of Germany) are in this story together. They are twins and Gilbert is still there older brother. Louise is almost identical to Ludwig in personality, except for emotional. Ludwig is paralyzed in this story, due to a car accident that he got into that ended up damaging part of his spine, making him lose feeling in one of his legs so he's in a wheel chair. Why did I do this? It's because I felt that it would be nice if Louise was always trying to help her brother, focusing on him and her studies rather than on boys and social events.

Also, I just like the idea of one character in a story I write to be handicapped in some way because I like handicapped people. Plus, the other day when I was leaving my classes, I saw this guy in a wheelchair and he was moving around in it in really cool ways.

NOTE II! Maria Gomez is an OC character for Mexico; she is Alfred's former girlfriend. This story takes place in the school Hetalia universe, so they're wearing the uniforms, but they leave off campus in New York City. (That's actually where the school is according to the game)

On with the fic!

* * *

**You Can't Bet Your Heart**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

"Cheer up Alfred, there are other fish in the sea, amigo!"

"Oui, listen to Big Brother Alfred, you'll find another."

"Why do you guys keep acting like she's the one who broke up with me or that I'm depressed about this?"

Alfred F. Jones, sophomore at the prestigious World W Academy in NYC and quarterback for the American football team, glared at two of his older friends. Two days ago, Alfred had decided to break up with Maria Gomez, a student from Mexico. He told her that he liked her and that she was sweet and all, but she didn't seem to make their dating experience fun, plus she cost him money.

Apparently Maria wasn't too happy about this and told the school that she was the one who broke up with one of the most popular students in school because he was a selfish jerk. The rumor seemed to have caught the attention of Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Carriedo, two friends of Alfred and his cousin Arthur.

"Look guys," Alfred started as he worked on his burger as they sat in the cafeteria. "It's not a big deal, she just wasn't what I was looking for it a girlfriend."

Francis sighed and rolled his eyes. "You say that about every girl you've dated since middle school Alfred. You're too picky."

"Oh leave the little bugger alone and go pester Gilbert or something." A new voice spoke up, catching everyone's attention. Sitting down next to Alfred was Arthur Kirkland, student body president. "Just because he didn't want her doesn't mean that he's picky."

"Which explains why you jumped right on Gilbert, non?" Francis chuckled before getting a roll from Arthur's lunch tray thrown at him, luckily the Frenchman dodged it.

Antonio snickered at the failed attempt to hurt Francis before turning to Alfred. "Look amigo, you need to find a girl that's able to keep you from being bored every time you're together, a girl that looks good and is always fun."

"Don't you think I've tried that already?" Alfred sighed before drinking from his soda. "I just want a girl that will be able to give me a challenge, I don't want so boring yes-girl or some chick who only likes me cause I'm popular."

Suddenly a huge grin came to Francis' face. "I got it! I know who the perfect girl is!" Two sets of green eyes and a set of blue looked at the blond.

"Who?" Alfred blinked and was twisted around in his seat by the senior, forced to look ahead a few tables to where one person sat alone.

"Louise Beilschmidt, you're going to ask her out." Francis smirked and Alfred could only stare.

Louise was the younger sister of the infamous Gilbert Beilschmidt, the student who made every teacher's life a living hell. She was the twin sister to Ludwig who use to be captain of the football team until he got into a car accident one night three months ago and lost the ability to use one of his legs. Louise is the smartest girl in school, always studying for something, she was also very quiet, at least until she was playing girl's football, running track, or yelling at Feliciano, her best friend and one of very few.

Due to her closed nature, she wasn't usually one to speak to people nor did she enjoy social events since she claimed she had better things to do.

According to gossip, she was still a virgin in all forms and has never dated anyone. Louise spends most of her time studying, speaking with Feliciano or Kiku, or helping her now-handicapped twin around the school. When she wasn't with them or reading, she was playing sports or training, making her able to kick the ass of every guy in school.

In other words, according to every girl in school, she was not dating material and is, apparently, a weirdo.

Alfred turned t Francis and just looked at him with a 'you can't be fucking serious' face. "Francis, even I know that trying to date Gil's sister is impossible. Hell, it took Feliciano two years to finally get Ludwig to date him; to get Louise to go on a date will take a lifetime and then some."

"How about this, if you can go on a date, I'll give you fifty dollars and for every date you go on I'll add another fifty. If you get in bed with her, I'll give you a hundred dollars." Francis smirked, and Alfred turned a shade of pale. When Francis set someone up on a bet, especially on with money since Francis' was one of the richest students, he was being serious.

The glasses wearing blond looked at the other and bit his lip, he did say he wanted to date a girl who could give him a challenge, and if the other two Beilschmidt siblings can date, then Louise could be persuaded into being Alfred's girlfriend, besides, heroes never back down from challenges.

Letting out a soft sigh, Alfred stuck out his hand. "Deal." Francis chuckled and shook Alfred's hand, sealing the deal. Alfred watched as they shook hands, his insides twisting a little and giving him a bad feeling about this.

Arthur could only stare at his cousin before hitting him on the back of the head. "Alfred! What are you doing? You can't date someone for money!"

"Oww!" Alfred exclaimed, rubbing his head. "Jeez Arthur, don't do that! Look, I want to see if I can do this, and besides, I really need the money. Maria put a hole in my bank account and I really need the money, plus I'm up for the challenge."

This didn't convince Arthur at all, and it didn't seem to convince Alfred either. "Whatever, but if you hurt her, you know that Gilbert will slaughter you." It seemed like a fake threat, but Arthur's boyfriend could very well put Alfred into the hospital, and the American didn't even want to know what Ludwig could do to him if he were to find out…

"I'll be careful, just don't mention this to anyone, just ask as if I really am asking her on a date." Alfred told them all and the older students nodded while Arthur gave him a weary look, but nodded as well, doing this for Alfred's safety.

Hopefully things will go smoothly for Alfred in all of this.

* * *

Louise walked into her history class, going straight to her desk and sitting right down. Once situated, she took out her book and notebook for notes, along with her homework and her pencil case, placing everything in its proper place. She looked at the seat next to her, empty as always and as it should be, sitting next to someone could easily distract her from her studies and that would be bad.

The rest of the students soon entered, Feliciano laughing loudly as he followed Ludwig into the class, the blond giving him a look that made him settle down, though a few giggles escaped which made Ludwig smile a bit and shake his head. Louise smiled slightly at this; it was nice that her brother was doing well, especially since Feliciano was always there to help him. Suddenly she paused and shuddered slightly, why did it feel like someone was looking at her?

Turning, she looked to see Alfred Jones looking at her before he blushed a little and turned away, getting into his normal seat which happened to be behind hers. Why was he looking at her, it was weird?

Not that she wasn't use to being looked at, her breast were larger than the other girls in her grade, hell, they were even bigger than the literature teacher's breasts and she hated the unwanted attention they brought her.

That was probably what that dimwitted American was looking at, so she turned away with a small huff and waited for Mr. Adnan to start his lesson, after his daily argument with student Heracles Karpusi. After the verbal war between the two, Mr. Adnan got to work and started to discuss about some war, which half the class started to sleep through or they were doing something else, except for the rare few who were taking notes.

The blonde started to write down everything that Mr. Adnan was saying and writing on the board (when he wasn't throwing chalk at sleeping kids heads), but kept stopping when she heard someone making annoying hissing sounds.

Probably some idiot was trying to get the attention of another student, Louise thought to herself as she continued to write in her notes. But the hissing got louder and soon she heard her name, coming from behind her.

Becoming annoyed after trying to ignore this for about ten minutes, she whipped around and glared at Alfred who had his hand cupped by his mouth and looked ready to catch her attention by whispering loudly. "Was?" She hissed at him, stressing the word and he gave her a confused look. Louise rolled her eyes, forgetting that she spoke German to someone who barely spoke anything other than English.

"What?" She repeated in English.

"I've got a question for you." Alfred replied.

"Make it quick, you're interrupting my note taking."

A small blush appeared on Alfred's face and he seemed to be trying to either come up with a good way to put his question into words or he was trying to avoid it. "Well?" She asked, giving him an annoyed look to show that he was wasting her time.

Finally Alfred decided to speak. "Want to go out with me?" This caught her off guard, usually when Alfred asked her for something; it was paper, a pencil, or some question about or help on the assignment.

"Y-you want… no, no I won't go out with you." She replied and turned back to her notebook.

Alfred blinked and frowned, well, that was a first; a girl actually turned him down. But he should have known better, Louise always turned down anyone who asked her out, but he didn't blame her. Most of the guys who ask her out either want to use her smarts or want to have a chance to touch her chest.

"Why won't you?" He asked her, tapping her shoulder with his pencil.

Louise shuddered at the unexpected touch and turned to glare at him. "Because I'm busy with school and my home life, I have no time for dates, especially with an annoying boy like you Herr Jones."

Alfred rolled his eyes, why did she always call him that and why did she have to see so formal and smart when she spoke? "Come on, just one date and if you don't like it then I won't trouble you again."

"No means no Herr Jones."

"Oh stop being so resistant, your brothers are dating and besides, a bunch of people think you're gonna end up being some lonely, crazy cat lady or a dyke. With the way you keep to yourself and reject everyone, there's a reason for those rumors, not that I believe them of… Louise?"

Did Alfred take it a step too far? Because Louise was currently wide-eyed and the pencil in her hand looked ready to break in the shaky grasp. She bit her lips before closing her eyes, placing the pencil on the desk, pinched her nose and sighed.

"Fine, one date and that's it." Louise growled out before going right back to her note taking. Alfred grinned a bit and went to drawing in his notebook rather than taking notes, not noticing that Louise was biting her lip, thinking about what Alfred said.

* * *

TBC

How is this for a first chapter? I know I have a lot of stories to work on but currently Wings of Wax's next chapter is in the works and Found You is currently being worked on but I'm having some difficulty coming up with the ending for the chapter. This is just to satisfy my current obsession of female Germany and America being together.

Next chapter: Louise and Alfred go on their date, with a few people stalking after them to see if it's real or not.

Btw, I've never been to New York so… forgive me on the date next chapter, I know only as much as someone who has never been there knows.

Also, American football is football and football is soccer, going with the European names here!

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two, hopefully it will be good.

By the way, this story in taking place in late November, I have a reason for this. The headphones Louise owns are the ones from her chibi gender-bend design.

I've never been to the Macy's in New York, but from what I've seen on Modern Marvels, they have a lot of crap there, so it's kind of like a really big and fancy Wal-Mart.

On with the fic!

* * *

**You Can't Bet Your Heart**

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**

Louise sat at the dinner table, quietly eating the wurst that she and Ludwig made for dinner. She hadn't spoken much since she got home, just sitting there picking at her dinner as she thought over her decision to date Alfred. She looked up a bit to see Gilbert and Ludwig arguing.

"Come one, one hour with the wheelchair and the video camera! That's all I ask!" Gilbert pleaded and Ludwig glared at him.

"No, you are not making a porno with Arthur in my wheelchair! That's disgusting and why would you even want to make one?" Ludwig exclaimed and Gilbert grinned, saying that he was going to sell it for profit, which resulted in Ludwig slapping him in the back of the head. An argument and slap fest began until Louise spoke up.

"I've got a date this weekend."

The fighting stopped; Ludwig having a fist full of his brother's hair and Gilbert's paused from pinching Ludwig's cheek as they looked at their sister. Gilbert was the first to react by grinning widely. "Finally! My baby schwester is going on a date; she'll finally remove the stick up her ass with a boyfriend, just like her twin!" Ludwig slapped him on the back of the head before turning to Louise.

"Schwester, are you really going on a date?" Louise nodded and Ludwig smiled a bit, patting her hand that she had on the table. "I'm happy for you; hopefully he will be good for you."

She blushed lightly, feeling a little uncomfortable with her brothers' reactions. "I don't know if he will be…"

"Who is it?" Gilbert asked.

"Alfred Jones…" Both brothers paused.

"Alfred? Are you sure? I know he is my friend and whatnot, but I don't know if he's good for you. I mean… he's a bit of an idiot who's self-absorbed." Ludwig frowned, yes Alfred was one of his good friends but he felt that this kind of relationship would be rather bad.

"I know he is, but I've been thinking and I guess I'm kind of… a loner and I never really do anything that other girls do." Louise shrugged a bit as she looked at her brothers.

Gilbert took a drink of his beer before looking seriously at his sister. "Listen Louise, this date thing is good for you, you really need to stop being so… Ludwig-like and be more like a girl."

Louise tried to think of herself as a girl, like the ones at school, but she suddenly shuddered violently. "I… I'd rather not be like that and just be myself but a little more… social, so to say." She pointed out before taking a bite of dinner. "I'll see how this date goes, I don't really want to do it but it might be for my own good."

"Probably, but if he fucks things up or does anything to you…" Gilbert punched his fist into his open palm. "He'll be drinking burgers through a straw."

"You sound like an over reactive father bruder." Ludwig frowned as Gilbert smirked; Louise did her best to block out her brothers' newest argument.

* * *

"I am so not ready for this…" Alfred groaned as he sat in the passenger seat of Arthur's Mini. It was Saturday, the day he was to go on his date with Louise. He had spent the morning trying to find a good outfit to wear.

He didn't want to look like a bum or a douche so he decided to wear his favorite shirt (on it, it says 'Who is your hero?' in blue lettering) with a plaid hoodie and a black jacket, along with jeans and sneakers. Something simple and comfortable that can also be casual, he thought.

Arthur had decided to drive him, since he knew where Gilbert lived in. Upon arriving at the street corner home that was Louise's, Arthur turned to Alfred and gave him a serious look. "Please be on your best behavior, don't be rude to her, and don't do anything stupid." He told his cousin who looked at him and nodded.

"I know, I really don't want to do anything bad today. Anyway, thanks for letting me borrow the car today, and I have my cell. Don't be too loud with Gilbert, alright?" Alfred grinned as Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll go tell your girlfriend that you're here." Arthur ruffled Alfred's hair before stepping out the car and going to the door of the building, the door opened to reveal Ludwig who greeted Arthur before waving at Alfred who waved back from his seat in the car. Sitting back a bit in his seat, Alfred glanced up and look at the large window that stuck out, normal for street corner homes, Alfred always thought they were cool because they had window seats.

His eyes caught onto a moving figure at the window, spying Louise was opening her curtains, she seemed to be looking out the window for a moment before her own eyes caught sight of Alfred and she jumped before closing the curtains. "What the?" Alfred blinked but shrugged it off and decided to continue waiting.

After three or so minutes, the door opened and Louise stepped out, catching Alfred's attention once more and boy was he in for a shock. This was the first time Alfred had seen Louise in clothing that wasn't a jersey or a school uniform.

Sure Alfred has been over to Ludwig's house before to play video games with Gilbert or to hang out with Ludwig, but he had never seen Louise at all while he was there, her brothers always telling him that she hid in her room because she didn't like to bother guest that weren't there to see her or she was with Kiku, Feliciano, or her friend Elizabeta.

Louise had decided to wear a pair of dark jeans that comfortably hugged her legs and showed off the curves of her hips a bit. Instead of the normal dress shoes he usually saw here wearing, Louise was wearing a pair of black boots that went just below her knee. She wore a wide collared, smoke grey shirt that showed her black tank top's straps and over that was a grey and black stripped sweater/jacket that's sleeves went past the tips of her fingers.

She didn't wear makeup, she never did from what Ludwig had told him, and she wore one single hair clip in her hair, a solid black on right above her left ear. Louise looked very cute in that outfit, Alfred thought, and the embarrassed blush on her cheeks seemed to help with that cuteness. "Stop looking at me Herr Jones." Louise spoke, snapping Alfred out of his gaze.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." He sheepishly grinned before getting out and letting her sit in the passenger seat as he got into the driver's on. "So… how are you today?" Alfred asked and wanted to kick himself after he closed he mouth. That was such a cliché question to ask! How lame!

The smaller blonde gave him a look before sitting with a straight back in her seat, hands calmly on her lap. "I am doing fine Herr Jones, thank you for asking. Now, if you do not mind, I would like to go and get something to eat. I did not have breakfast this morning due to my older bruder having left the milk out all night and ruining it."

"Oh yeah, sure, I can drive us somewhere to eat." Alfred grinned and started the car, taking a glance at the clock on the dash board and grinned, it was only nine-thirty so he could go and get McDonald's for breakfast! Luckily he knew where every McDonald's in New York City is so he could drive them to the closes one.

Getting on the road, the car was filled with silence, except for the morning radio DJ saying something about playing a recent musical hit. Every once in a while, Alfred would take a glance at Louise and but at his current glance as they hit a red light, he noticed that she was wearing headphones. He didn't even notice she was wearing those or the fact that she had a small bag with her. When did she have that, he wondered to himself.

Alfred bit his lip, was she wearing those to ignore him? That seemed kind of rude, he thought, but then again he hadn't done much too really catch and hold her attention. Well, until he almost hit some Chinese guy on a bike and she yelped at the almost collision.

"Herr Jones, could you please be more careful!" She exclaimed, glaring at Alfred who frowned.

"I'm sorry! He came out of nowhere!" Alfred yelled back before driving off again and finally stopping at their destination. Louise glanced out the window and frowned, they were going to be eating at McDonald's?

She rolled her eyes, of yeah, this was Alfred F. Jones she was on a date with, his favorite food was anything covered in grease. Turning off her music, Russian music was always a pleasant thing to listen to in the morning she thought to herself, Louise placed her headphones into her bag and stepped out of the Mini.

"Do we have to eat here?" She asked Alfred, who nodded.

"Oh course! The breakfast they sell is cheap and delicious!" He grinned and took her arm, dragging her inside the building where it was much warmer than the chilly November weather outside.

Louise didn't really want to eat breakfast here, but because Gilbert screwed up her original plans for cereal, she had no choice but to suffer and stomach this, though she secretly preferred the McDonald's in her hometown better than the ones in the city.

At the counter, Alfred ordered two of the biscuit meals and a coffee, Louise only got a parfait and a smoothie. Alfred asked her why she got that and she simply replied that she wasn't in the mood for fatty food for breakfast, which was true.

Breakfast was just as quiet at the ride, and it bothered Alfred to no end. "Okay, look." He put down his hash brown that he had been eating and Louise looked at him. "I know that you've never been on a date before, but could you at least try to be less brick wall like and more active?"

Louise looked at him, blinking before looking down at the surface of the table they sat at. "I'm sorry." She apologized quietly. "I have no idea what to do on one of these, and the books that Ludwig has are confusing..." She mumbled, making Alfred raise an eyebrow at the mentioning of books. Jeez, were these twins really that dense on this kind of stuff that they need books?

"I would probably be best that we end this here, I really don't want to be embarrassed and feel lousy about my lack of knowledge and I'm sure you have better things to do. Thank you for breakfast." She started as she stood up, but Alfred reached out and took her arm, stopping her.

"No, you don't have to leave. I'm sorry for making you feel…" He was trying to look for the right word to say about her.

"Inadequate?"

"Yeah, but Louise, just give this a try okay? If it doesn't go well, then you can just be happy at the fact that you tried, I won't hold it against ya, cause that would be mean and un-heroic of me." Alfred spoke, looking right at her. She paused, not saying a thing and removed her arm from the other's grasp before sitting right back down, a silent agreement.

"Yes, the date is still on!" Antonio grinned as he looked over at the two blonds from across the restaurant. Francis chuckled, patting his pocket a bit where he kept the fifty dollars that Alfred would be receiving.

* * *

"You guys are going to be getting to major trouble for this, bastards." Lovino Vargas, best friend to Antonio, growled as he drank his ice mocha, disliking the American version of a wonderful Italian drink.

Antonio laughed a little as he patted Lovino's head. "Do not worry, as long as he doesn't know we are here then all is good."

"And besides, if you think this is bad Lovino, why are you here?" Francis asked, looking at the pissy brunet.

"I'm here because Antonio is going to take me out to lunch later, and I don't want to be stuck at home where Grandpa is singing as he cleans. It's fucking annoying."

"Where's your little brother?" Francis quipped, wondering where the cute Italian was since Lovino didn't mention him.

Lovino frowned and drummed his fingers on the desk. "Where he always is, with the stupid potato sister's stupid potato brother, he's apparently hanging out with him and that weird Japanese kid."

Before Francis could question this, Antonio stood up. "They're on the move." He pointed to the door where Alfred and Louise were leaving out of, heading back to Arthur's car. The three decided to continue their stalking mission to make sure that Alfred actually completes the date.

* * *

The first location they went to was the Macy's shopping center, seeing that people were getting things ready for the Thanksgiving and Christmas, along with the other holidays that were included around those events. Alfred decided that it would be fun to run up the down escalator at the store, resulting with him falling ass over tea kettle and Louise having a face palm moment, really wishing she hadn't seen that.

After that little fiasco, they went to different store, with Alfred showing off things to Louise, trying to see her reaction.

Most of the time she didn't really seem to care but he did get to see a few small smiles. But when he played with a bottle of perfume, he made a disgusted face that got her to let out a giggle, but that ended when she started to panic as he choked on some of the particles of the perfume that he inhaled.

When Alfred stopped choking, they both paused and smiled at each other, Alfred a big grin and Louise a small smile. They explored the different locations in the store and Louise seemed to be rather excited about the books they found, going right for the history section.

Alfred was surprised, Louise seemed to be very excited at all the books she saw. He didn't really get it, weren't girls usually excited about clothing, makeup, and boys along with all that other girly shit? Then again, this was Louise, who was practically the female equivalent of Ludwig with a few minor differences. He watched as she looked at the different books; seem excited when she spotted a certain titles or themes.

"You like history books?" He asked her and she nodded, not looking at him as she continued to look at all the different titles.

"Oh yes, I adore history books. There is always something interesting to read. Currently I'm reading books on the second World War."

"Is that for class or something? Cause we haven't covered that in Mr. Adnan's class yet." Alfred commented, picking a book on the American Civil War off one of the shelves and flipped through it before putting it back as Louise pulled a book of the shelf.

"No, it's just for my own interests. I'm reading up on the different weapons and machinery used by both the Axis and Allies. I'm already reading up on how the troops performed. So far I've discovered that the Italian was a bit… useless." She let out a small laugh at what she said and shook her head, picking another book off the shelf.

"Our grandfather was in the way, Ludwig and I always enjoyed what he told us about the war and about an American that he met and became friends with even after the war." Louise continued on. "I want to know everything that my grandfather knew and more."

"Sounds cool, my grandpa was in the war too, he didn't talk much about it except for about his heroic feats." Alfred grinned a little, he still had the old bomber jacket that his grandpa had worn all those years ago, except for it being a bit light in color and having been repaired a few times, it was in great condition.

"Really?" Louise blinked, looking at him. "That is rather interesting. I would love to hear about some of the stories he told you and in exchange I can tell you some of the ones that my grandfather told me."

Alfred looked at her and grinned. "Sure, that would be totally awesome!" He laughed and took the books that Louise had been holding. "I can pay for these."

"Oh, you don't have to Herr Jones; I can pay for them…" The blonde girl began, only to be silenced by Alfred shushing her.

"No, no, I can pay for them; after all, I am taking you out on a date." He winked and turned to walk to the registered, making Louise daze off a little, blushing at what just happened. Snapping out of it, she followed after him.

She didn't even notice that Lovino, Antonio, and Francis had watched them.

* * *

The date was over after they went out to lunch; Louise picked a small Italian restaurant that she and Feliciano had gone to a few times. The lunch was good and they spoke for a bit, talking about this and that and looked at the books Louise picked out. The date would have went on longer, but Louise had a report to work on and Arthur called to say that he needed his car back so that he could go to the store.

Alfred parked the car at the house and looked at Louise who seemed to be clutching her new books close to her chest, looking at her lap; an awkward silence filled the car. "So… was today okay?" He asked.

Louise nodded, still focused on her lap. "Yes, it was. Thank you, maybe we can do it again sometime." She said, finally looking at him. Alfred looked at her, seeing that she looked cute once more, the little dusting of red on her cheeks and the small hint of a smile was on her lips.

"Y-yeah! That would be great, and then maybe we can catch a movie or something." He smiled back at her and she nodded, getting out of the car.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Jones." She said before closing the door and walking back to her house.

Alfred sat there, watching her before letting out the breath he had been holding. Damn, she was tough to entertain, luckily he found something that they could both enjoy, and she even agreed to a second date! Alfred pumped his fist in victory, for a moment he forgot all about the bet and thought that this was something was he was doing for himself.

TBC

* * *

I know I should have put in more of the stalking, but those three aren't important right now, or at least not for this chapter. The date, I wrote it to be simple, more like an outing then anything.

The reason for the whole bookstore scene is because I have an idea later for it and whatnot, something that I was originally gonna use for another story idea but I doubt I'll be writing that soon. Louise is stubborn if you've noticed; she's a lot of fun to write for.

Next chapter: A second date comes around and Alfred notices that Louise is a bit more open to him, but he hasn't quite gotten her out of her shell just yet.

Right now I wish I had my new wig, I really want to cosplay this date with my girlfriend, with her as Alfred and me as Louise (since I have that outfit).

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter three, I hope it is okay.

I've never seen the Paranormal series, I don't care for horror movies and these ones look so fake that they're not scary. So, forgive me on my light description of the film, I just don't care for it.

On with the fic!

* * *

**You Can't Bet Your Heart**

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

Lying on her bed, Louise looked at her ceiling and thought about the date she had just finished a few hours ago. "Hmm, it went better than I expected." She said to herself, a small smile on her face as she reached over for one of the books Alfred bought. A knock at the door caught her attention and the blonde said they could come in.

Ludwig opened the door and smiled at his twin. "Hey, how was your date?" He asked, seeing the small smile and blush on Louise's face. It must have been pleasant to make her look like that.

"It went well, a little rocky at the beginning, but Herr Jones was really nice to me. He tried to show off at the store to get me to laugh I think, and he bought me some new books, which we nice of him. I told him we could try it again soon." Louise replied, showing Ludwig what she got. Reaching out, Ludwig took one of the books and flipped through it.

"Well, Alfred is a nice guy and he will treat you well, he does that for me and Kiku when he's spending time with us." Ludwig closed the book and sat it in his lap. "Did he kiss you or try anything?"

Louise shook her head. "No, he didn't try anything at all. I think he was trying to give me my space and probably wants my trust before doing anything."

"Then it's okay for you to continue this relationship, unless if you do not want him as your boyfriend."

The smaller twin blushed deeply at the idea of having a boyfriend, oh God she had a boyfriend? Louise picked up a pillow and shoved her face in it, hiding her deep red face and the groan that came from her. "Don't call him that Lud! We've only had one date!"

"Which can turn into two or maybe three is date number two goes well, Lou." Ludwig chuckled a bit at his twin, hearing her groan as she continued to hide her face in her pillow. "Don't be embarrassed." He spoke as he rolled over to her, patting her head. "It's nice that you seem interested in someone."

"I know that you and Bruder are enjoying this, but I'm nervous about everything. I mean, this is all new, and your books only tell me so much." Louise mumbled, removing the pillow to look at her twin brother. "I really wouldn't call him a boyfriend either, this relationship is very new and we aren't even really friends, more like acquaintances so this whole date thing is more like a way to get to know him."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "If that is what you think, but be nice to him." Louise nodded and Ludwig smiled before heading out the door.

* * *

When Monday came around, Alfred had secretly met with Francis to collect the fifty dollars. He told Francis about a second date and the older blond told him that he would give him twenty-five dollars more for the next date. Alfred frowned and little and told him to keep the money, but Francis said that he has to take the money. The younger blond frowned but nodded, agreeing since it would take forever to end a bit.

With a sigh, Alfred walked to class, the money in his pocket. He entered the room and ran right into someone, knocking himself and that person over. "I'm sorry!" Alfred exclaimed as he tried to get off the person and paused when he looked at the person. "Oh man, Louise! I'm so freakin' sorry!" He got right off her and helped her up.

She looked at him and dusted herself off. "It's alright Herr Jones, I didn't see you either." Louise replied as she went to pick up her books. Alfred got down helping her, handing her the two books she hadn't grabbed.

"Here you are." He smiled and handed her the books. "You look really nice today." He commented, making her blush a little, he liked that she seemed to react normally to such a simple boyfriend-to-girlfriend line. Alfred paused, boyfriend? Was he really her boyfriend and was she his girlfriend?

Louise shuffled a little where she stood, looking at her books. "That is nice of you to say Herr Jones." She mumbled a little, not use to such compliments outside of her small circle of friends and family. "But this is how I always look." She added on as she went to her seat.

"Well, you still look pretty." He replied, blushing as well. Damn, why was he acting like this around her? Normally when he was courting a woman, he was smooth and awesome, but with Louise he was acting so… lame! What kind of effect did she really have on him anyway?

They went to their respective seats, waiting for the rest of the class to come in for their class. Alfred would take a few glances at the girl, wondering why he was so confused about someone he just started to really speak to. When he hung out with Ludwig, Louise was rarely around so he didn't know her that well, but now that he was… dating her, he was actually interested in understanding such a complex woman. Louise presented him with difficult situations he had not faced with the others that he has dated; she kept giving him challenges he needed to conquer to understand just a little of who she is.

Louise noticed the occasional glance, but she would not look at him, she refused to. She was a smart girl, she never had time for such minimal things like boyfriends and hanging out like normal girls her age did, no, she was busy studying and helping her brother. But this whole… boyfriend thing, it was interesting to study, to dissect and figure out the basic functions of. She had never had a boyfriend before, so she wanted to do her best to understand everything there is to know on the subject of dating and whatnot. If she were to do this, Louise could add this to her accomplishment list, it would be something that confused her but she mastered.

It seems that they both have different perspectives on dating each other. Alfred saw this relationship as a challenge, a game of wits, while Louise saw it as an experiment, scientific study. With how these two think, it will be a miracle if they even understand that this kind of things doesn't really need to be made so complex.

It was unnerving when three sets of eyes stared at you while you ate. Louise frowned in annoyance as Feliciano, Elizabeta, and Kiku stared at her with hope that she would talk. In which she did, but it wasn't what they wanted to hear.

"Nein."

Feliciano pouted. "Oh come on Louise~! Tell us about the date, vee~!" He hugged her from his position next to her, her twin brother wasn't even doing anything to peel his boyfriend off Louise, it was pointless to do so.

"Get off me Feliciano! I will not discuss what occurred on Saturday and that's final!" Louise hit the table with her fist before turning to Kiku and Elizabeta. "And you two don't get to know anything, I don't want to see you drawing stuff Kiku or you blogging about it later Elizabeta!"

"Let them have their fun Schwester, it not like the whole school doesn't know." Gilbert snickered as he sat next to her. Louise's eyes widened and she just looked at him in shock which caused Gilbert to smirk. "Oh, you didn't know? Francis and Antonio spotted you and that hamburger boy together, there's a picture of you two standing next to one another going around the school."

"…" Louise didn't say anything, she only continued to stare.

Ludwig frowned and waved a hand in front of his sister's eyes. "Louise, you okay?"

"…" Suddenly she jumped up from her seat, knocking Feliciano down from the sudden movement. "I'm going to skin those bastards alive and hit their raw muscles with a riding crop!"

"Jeez Louise, I didn't know you were that embarrassed about having a boyfriend." Gilbert snickered.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She exclaimed. "He's a boy and he's a friend, but he's not my boyfriend!"

Gilbert smirked once more. "The blush on your face and your defensive tone say otherwise." Louise blushed deeply and turned her head away, sitting down and mumbling to herself. "Now, why don't you be a sweetie and tell the nice people about your date."

"I want to punch you in the balls so badly… fine, we went to McDonald's for breakfast, went around Macy's, and went to the book store! There, you happy now?" She folded her arms on the table and rested her head on her arms, hiding her blushing face. "I just want to crawl into a hole and die…"

"Oh, don't be so bashful about your relationship Louise!" Elizabeta Héderváry, one of Louise's only female friends, smiled as she patted the blonde's head. "You're a lot like me when I was first dating Roderick, so nervous and embarrassed; you get use to the feeling after a while."

"I don't really want to talk about this…" Louise mumbled.

"Do not worry about this relationship Louise-san; I think it is interesting, like in one of my books. A beautiful girl that is always forgotten and keeps away from crowds, going out with the one of the most popular boys in school, someone that everyone knows. A perfect romance." Kiku stated as he took a sip of the green tea he had taken to school with him.

Everyone looked at him and Feliciano clapped with a smile on his face. "So pretty Kiku~! Their relationship is like that, such a cute relationship."

Elizabeta giggled a bit and smiled with a bit of a dreamy look on her face. "So cute indeed, I'd love to see the two of them, dancing together at a beautiful ball. I'm all for gay guys and stuff, but a straight relationship is fun to think about too."

"My little schwester better be treated like a princess by this guy, I don't want her to be treated badly, she deserves the best!" Gilbert announced, Ludwig nodding in agreement.

"Yes, but I can trust Alfred to give her respect and treat her well." Ludwig added on to the conversation, all the while Louise was wondering why they were talking as if she wasn't even there. Getting up, she left the table and found Alfred sitting at his own table, playing with his DS. She sat next to him with her lunch and he turned to look at her, blinking.

"Yo Louise, what are you doing here?" He asked and noticed that she looked annoyed.

"I needed to get away from my family and friends conversation about us."

"Oh." Alfred replied and shut off his DS. "So… they know?"

"The whole school thinks we're going out."

"I thought we were."

Louise paused and looked at Alfred, blushing for the umpteenth time that day. "Well, we are I guess, but I'd prefer that not everyone in the school know. I mean, we have only gone on one date Herr Jones, and yet everyone is acting like we've been together for months, or that we have been friends for a long time as well."

"Umm, we've only really started talking on Saturday, for the most part I only spoke to you if I needed help in class or if I needed a pencil or paper."

"Exactly." Louise wanted to ask Alfred why he decided to even ask her out if this was how they really spoke to one another, basic classroom questions was all they had for each other before Saturday. But she felt that if she asked, he might be offended and she didn't want to do that.

Alfred sighed and took a drink from his coke. "Well, we can just continue to date, besides, you said you were okay with it, right?"

Louise blinked but nodded. "Yes I did, and you said we could go see a movie sometime…"

"Yeah! How about you and I got and see that Paranormal Activity sequel that came out! I heard it will scare the pants off you!" Louise paled for a moment but nodded.

"I guess we could go and see it." Funny thing about this moment was that the both of them were putting up a front; both Alfred and Louise are terrified of horror movies.

* * *

Alfred picked Louise up again, seeing that she wore simple clothing this time since they were just going to the movies. The ride to the theater was silent, neither one really wanted to talk since they were both nervous about seeing the movie.

Louise tugged on the bottom of her sweater, she hated horror movies, they frightened the hell out of her, but she needed to be strong, she didn't want to see weak. Alfred gripped the wheel a little tighter then needed, he had heard from others that this movie was scary as fuck, and he had to be the guy who use to be afraid that Chucky from the movies was living in his closet and the fact that until two years ago he use to think the Blair Witch Project was a real movie!

He glanced at Louise, noticing that she kept gripping her green sweater, she must be nervous to be on another date he thought. She was thinking the same thing as she glanced at Alfred's white knuckles. They both worried of what the movie was going to bring, hopefully they won't be up at night.

Once at the theater, they bought their tickets and Alfred went right to the concession stand. He bought a large popcorn, a large coke, and a large box of candy. Louise frowned at this, he was going to make himself sick with all that junk food, or at least ruin his body. She just got a small diet coke, knowing that if she got a big one she would never finish it.

They walked into the theater that they were told to go into, seeing that the screen displayed some movie facts and annoying Sprint commercials as the Carmike theaters always do to kill time as you wait for your movie. Alfred glanced around and decided they were to sit near the front, he said that it would be the best place to see the screen, he wanted to be brave for his date.

Louise just followed, nodding her head like one of hers and her brother's obedient dogs. She sat next to Alfred, looking at the screen and hearing the music they decided to play during the movie facts, some new song that she didn't care for and whatnot. She glanced at Alfred, seeing him set everything up so he had access to his food and whatnot.

"I'm not sure why you bought all that food Herr Jones; it will ruin your appetite for dinner."

"Don't worry; I'll probably have most of this finished before the end of the movie anyway so I'll be hungry later." Alfred grinned and the blonde rolled her eyes, he was an idiot she thought.

After waiting for ten minutes, the movie previews started. The two teens didn't pay much attention to them, but soon the movie started. They watched with slight panic, waiting for something to jump out and scare them. Soon that happened, something frightening happened on the screen and members of the audience screams or jumped, Louise and Alfred did both and clung to one another, Alfred's popcorn flying all over the place.

It took a moment for the two blonds to realize that they were clinging to each other and they pulled away, looking at one another, a bit surprised. Louise then noticed something and started to giggle.

"What?" Alfred whispered.

"You have popcorn all over you." She snickered a bit, thinking that he looked ridiculous with the bits of buttery popcorn all over him. Alfred glared a bit before laughing as well.

"Same to you." He pointed out and Louise started to brush it off, Alfred doing the same, the movie forgotten as they cleaned themselves and each other off of the snack.

The movie soon ended and they both left the theater. "I didn't know you were afraid of scary movies Herr Jones." Louise pointed out as they headed for the car.

Alfred shrugged. "Just don't tell anyone about that, okay? And besides I didn't know you were the same."

"Ludwig and I both are, we've never dealt well with scary movies and ghost stories since we were little, Bruder use to find any chance to scare us."

"Gilbert's an ass."

"Tell me about it, you don't have to live with the bastard every day for the past sixteen years." Louise sighed as they got to the car, waiting for Alfred to open it. "He's a good older brother, yes, but he's still an ass."

"Heh, luckily I'm an only child but I still have two older cousins who are pains in the ass." Alfred grinned as he got in and started the car once Louise was in and buckled up.

"Oh that's right, Arthur is your cousin."

"Yeah, Arthur is closer to my age then Matthew; he lives up in Canada since he's attending college there. He'll be coming by during the holidays; you might be able to meet him." Louise nodded and sat back in her seat. Tonight was okay, she did learn a few new things about the boy next to her, but she felt that she still had a long way to go to understand the concept of boyfriend and girlfriend dating.

TBC

* * *

Matthew is Alfred's cousin in this story; I have my reasons for this. The thing about Ludwig and Louise being afraid of scary things is a true fact, in one of the comics for Hetalia, Germany tries to deny the existence of ghost but his face and tone of voice show otherwise. He's less loud and obnoxious about his fear, but I think Louise would act a little more like Alfred, screaming and clinging but not to the extreme that Alfred goes through.

Now that this is out of the way, I'm gonna go and lay down, hopefully I will regain my proper voice soon, this cold is killing me…

Next chapter: Louise and Alfred decide to work on their relationship and see what they can do, find common ground. All the while, Gilbert begins to question why Alfred wants to date his sister.

Please review, a few more and I'll update faster. (please don't just fav and run, I'd like to know how I'm doing since this is a first for me)


End file.
